The World is not Immortal
by Zefanya Elric 15
Summary: Karena ada kalanya seorang pria menampakkan kelemahannya di hadapan wanita. Wanita yang dicintainya seumur hidup. Wanita yang menjadi kelemahannya. ByakuyaxHisana. RnR please.


Aku hanya terpaku menatap tubuhnya yang terbaring lemah.

Kenapa? Padahal baru kemarin dia bercanda tawa denganku. Baru kemarin dia mendampingiku saat aku bertugas.

Apa harus secepat itu?

Kenapa?

.

**~oOo~**

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**The World is not Immortal © Zefanya Elric**

**Warning: ooc, typo, Hurt/comfort gagal, dll.**

**Don't like don't read don't flame.**

**Enjoy!**

.

**~oOo~**

Saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku langsung jatuh hati padanya.

Senyumnya yang menawan, sikapnya yang santun, semua memenuhi kriteriaku. Mata safirnya selalu memberi kehangatan.

Aku mencintainya. Bahkan dia juga mencintaiku.

Kami akhirnya menjalin hubungan tanpa restu. Tentu, dia bukanlah wanita dari keluarga bangsawan.

Waktu kami menikah pun, banyak yang tak menyetujui. Tapi aku tak peduli. Saat kami berdiri bersisian di kapel pernikahan kami, salig mengucap sumpah, dan menautkan bibir, kami berjanji pada diri kami sendiri.

Bahwa kami akan terus bersama, selamanya.

Lima tahun lamanya kami saling memenuhi janji satu sama lain. Lima tahun lamanya kami berstatus suami-istri.

Tapi, saat kematian datang menjemput, di situlah kami saling melanggar janji.

**~oOo~**

Aku merasa sekujur tubuhku bergetar saat Ukitake tergesa-gesa menghampiriku dengan wajah pucat penuh peluh.

"Kuchiki-sama! Hisana-sama.."

Dan tanpa kusadari, kakiku membawaku melangkah melewati Ukitake, menuju ruang pengobatan Unohana.

Di sana, dia terbaring lemah, wajahnya pucat, bibirnya ungu. Matanya terpejam rapat, dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal tak teratur.

"Tadi pelayan menemukannya pingsan di kamarnya. Memilik situasinya, tampaknya dia muntah darah sebelumnya." Jelas Unohana padaku.

Aku merasa kakiku lemas, dan aku jatuh berlutut. Tidak mungkin.. aku tidak bisa mempercayainya..

"Unohana-san," aku mendesah di tengah keterkejutanku. "dia.. akan sembuh kan? Kau… pasti bisa.. menyembuhkannya kan?"

Entah karena iba pada nada suaraku yang mulai bergetar, atau karena memang mampu memenuhi permitaanku, dia mengangguk.

"Akan kuusahakan, Komandan."

**~oOo~**

Aku meneguk kembali minumanku. Hanya air putih—tapi entah kenapa sanggup menenangkanku. Sesekali aku membanting gelas. Gelisah, itulah yang kurasakan.

Sudah seminggu sejak Hisana pingsan. Matanya masih terpejam rapat sampai saat ini. Belum ada perkiraan kapan dia akan sadar, meski Unohana sudah mengupayakan yang terbaik.

Aku gelisah, aku takut. Apa yang akan terjadi seandainya mata Hisana akan terpejam selamanya? Sanggupkah aku hidup tanpanya? Sanggupkah aku—

"Kuchiki-sama."

Aku menoleh, mendapati Ukitake tengah berdiri di daun pintu, wajahnya menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang amat dalam.

"Ada apa?"

"Hisana-sama, dia telah sadar.."

Aku terbelalak. Bibirku tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Tidak ada yang kuharapkan selain ini, tidak lebih.

"Antar aku ke sana!"

Ukitake mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ke arah ruang pengobatan Unohana.

**~oOo~**

Aku mendapati Hisana tengah tersenyum ketika aku memasuki ruang pengobatan. Meski terlihat pucat dan lemah, dia masih sanggup menyunggingkan senyum terindahnya.

"Byakuya-sama.."

Tanpa memedulikan banyaknya orang di ruangan itu, aku mengangkat tubuhnya, memeluknya erat. Dia agak terkejut, tapi akhirnya dia membalas pelukanku, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Hisana?" bisikku. "Aku mencemaskanmu."

"Maaf. Aku tidak apa-apa, Byakuya-sama."

Aku melepas pelukanku padanya, menatap Hisana dengan penuh sukacita.

Tapi mendadak dia terbatuk. Ada sedikit darah mennyembur, meski dia berusaha menutup dengan tangannya.

"Hisana!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Byakuya-sama." Dia mengelap darah dengan punggung tangannya. Inilah satu hal yang tak kusuka darinya. Dia selalu berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dan bergumam bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Padahal kami sudah bersuami istri, aku sudah memberitahu semua kelemahanku, seharusnya dia juga.

"Maaf, Komandan Kuchiki, tolong biarkan dia beristirahat dulu. Dia baru sadar dari koma, kesehatannya belum terlalu stabil." Unohana menghampiri Hisana, membaringkannya, lalu menyelimutinya.

Aku mengangguk. Dengan segera, aku segera melangkah keluar dari ruang pengobatan. Meski aku masih ingin bersama Hisana lebih lama, tapi demi kesehatannya, apa boleh buat.

**~oOo~**

"Hisana.." aku membisikkan namanya pelan saat memasuki ruang pengobatan. Tanganku menggenggam seikat bunga lily, bunga kesukaannya.

"Byakuya-sama.." Hisana yang tengah duduk di kasur tersenyum padaku. "Bunga yang indah."

"Aku membawakannya khusus untukmu." Jawabku sambil duduk di sisinya. "Agar kau cepat sembuh."

Tapi, mendadak kulihat Hisana menitikkan air mata. "Hi-Hisana?"

"Maaf, Byakuya-sama.. aku hanya senang.. Byakuya-sama begitu baik." Ucapnya di tengah-tengah isakan. Dasar, gerutuku dalam hati. Kupikir, hal seperti ini tidak perlu ditangisi.

Hisana lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku. Senyum tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Tanpa sadar, tanganku bergerak mengelus kepalanya. Halus, lembut. Aku suka ketika tanganku bersentuhan dengannya.

Mendadak, Unohana memasuki ruang pengobatan bersama Ukitake. Ekspresi mereka tak bisa ditebak—antara takut dan iba.

"Komandan Kuchiki.." Unohana memanggilku. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar.. di luar?" Sesekali, aku menangkap pergerakan kepalanya tertuju ke Hisana.

Saat itulah firasat buruk menyelimutiku, terutama ketika aku melangkahkan kaki mengikuti mereka.

"Ada ap—"

"Maaf." Potong Unohana. Aku menyernyit. Kenapa dia meminta maaf?

"Maaf, tapi aku harus mengatakan ini. Mengenai Hisana-sama," aku lalu mencengkram bahunya. Bisa dipastikan, saat ini wajahku seperti orang kesetanan. "Hisana kenapa?"

"Saya sudah melakukan yang terbaik, hanya saja.. tampaknya dia tak bisa bertahan lagi.. hidupnya takkan lama. Saya harap anda bisa membahagiakannya, selama sisa-sisa hidupnya."

Aku terperanjat. Tanganku terasa lemas, cengkraman tanganku mengendur. Hisana..

Tidak mungkin! Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Tidak mungkin Hisana akan.. mati. Tolong, katakanlah kalau aku sedang tertidur dan bermimpi. Tolong, katakan bahwa ini hanya suatu bahan candaan semata.. Tolong…

"Kuharap ini hanya menjadi rahasia di antara kita. Aku tahu Hisana-sama akan terpukul sekali jika tahu bahwa dia sudah punya vonis kematian yang pasti." Ujar Ukitake.

Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki Ukitake dan Unohana yang menjauh. Meninggalkanku sendiri, di tengah kegelisahan dan keterkejutan.

Hatiku terus menjerit, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja..

Meski tidak.

**~oOo~**

"Hisana."

Aku memasuki ruang pengobatan. Sudah tiga hari semenjak berita yang disampaikan Unohana padaku. Dan selama tiga hari itulah, kondisi kesehatan Hisana memburuk. Tubuhnya semakin kurus dan lemah—dia tidak bisa mendudukkan diri di kasur.

"Byakuya-sama.." jawabnya lemah.

"Aku membawakanmu bunga. Aku yakin ini bisa mengusir rasa kesepianmu jika aku tidak sedang berkunjung."

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Hisana terlihat lesu. "Byakuya-sama.. harusnya anda tidak perlu repot-repot mengunjungiku setiap hari.. Byakuya-sama juga harus memikirkan soal pekerjaan."

"Apa salahnya? Kau istriku! Wajar jika aku terus mengunjungimu!" seruku. "Jangan pedulikan soal pekerjaan! Bagiku, kesehatanmu lebih penting!"

"Byakuya-sama.." dia menarik lengan jubahku. "Apa Byakuya-sama terbebani dengan.. hidupku yang tinggal menghitung hari?"

Aku terperanjat. Tidak mungkin! Apa dia menguping pembicaraanku dengan Unohana dan Ukitake tempo hari?

Dia lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku.. sudah mengetahuinya. Hidupku takkan lama lagi. Ada sebuah suara.. yang mengusikku tiap malam. Seolah memanggilku.. seolah mengajakku pergi bersamanya. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau mati, Byakuya-sama.."

Memilukan. Kenapa harus Hisana yang terkekang oleh vonis tersebut?

"Saat menikah, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri.. bahwa aku akan menjadi kuat. Aku akan kuat. Aku tak ingin kembali ke diriku yang cengeng dan lemah. Aku tak mau membuat orang lain mengasihaniku. Karena itulah, aku tidak mau mati.." desahnya.

Hatiku serasa tercabik-cabik. Mendengar pernyataannya, membuatku serasa terkena Senbonzakura milikku sendiri. Aku tidak sadar.. Hisana jadi sekuat ini. Bahkan saat aku ketakutan akan umurnya yang tak panjang, dia masih tabah menghadapinya, menolak mentah-mentah kematian.

..apa aku bisa tabah sepertinya juga?

**~oOo~**

Firasat buruk menyelimuti ketika aku mendengar seseorang menggedor pintu kamarku. Padahal ini tengah malam. Siapa yang berani memanggilku?

Kubuka pintu dengan kasar dan mendapati Ukitake berdiri di depan, piyama yang dipakainya kusut, rambutnya acak-acakan.

"Ada apa?"

"Hisana-sama.. sepertinya sudah waktunya.."

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak mungkin kan dia.." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi, sayangnya dewi keberuntungan tidak memihakku.

"Penyakitnya kambuh, lebih parah dari sebelumnya."

Oh, tidak. Segera aku berlari keluar kamar, tanpa memedulikan dinginnya malam, mengingat aku hanya memakai piyama tipis.

Ruang pengobatan diliputi oleh perasaan khawatir dari semua orang di situ. Hisana terbaring lemah, nafasnya tak teratur, matanya tertutup, dan wajahnya pucat. Kugenggam tangan kanannya. Terasa dingin.

Tidak, kumohon, jangan. Jangan sampai..

"Bya..ku..ya-sa..ma.." desahnya pelan. Matanya terbuka, menampakkan bola mata berwarna safir yang terlihat lemah.

"Hisana.. kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Bodoh. Tepat setelah aku bertanya, dia terbatuk dengan darah. Nafasnya melaju.

"Byakuya-sama.. aku akan kuat.. aku tidak mau mati."

"Kalau begitu berjuanglah, Hisana! Berjuanglah! Jangan mau ditaklukkan oleh kematian!"

"Aku..kuat." perlahan air mata mengalir di wajahnya. "Aku.. akan kuat. Aku sudah berjanji. Aku harus kuat."

"Hisana.."

"Aku kuat." Air mata Hisana mengalir makin deras. "Tapi tampaknya aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk jadi kuat."

"Terserah kau mau menuruti janji itu atau tidak, yang jelas sekarang kau harus berjuang. Kumohon, jangan pergi.."

"Byakuya-sama.." Hisana mendesah pelan. "Selama lima tahun ini, terkadang aku merasa tidak percaya diri. Apa aku memang pantas mendampingi Byakuya-sama? Apa jawaban yang tepat adalah.. tidak?"

"Kau salah!" tanpa sadar, suaraku meninggi. "Kau satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai.. wanita yang melebihi kata pantas untuk mendampingiku.. Karena itulah, jangan pergi."

"Byakuya-sama.." Hisana mencengkram ujung bajuku. "Ini mungkin tidak adil, tapi aku punya satu permohonan. Apa Byakuya-sama ingat ceritaku tentang adik kandungku yang telah lama kutinggalkan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kumohon.. carilah dia. Dan setelah dia ditemukan, tolong jangan katakan bahwa aku adalah kakaknya. Aku telah meninggalkannya, tak pantas lagi disebut kakaknya. Karena itu, izinkanlah dia menyebut Byakuya-sama… sebagai kakak."

"Aku mengerti."

Dia mengencangkan cengkramannya. "Maaf,"

"Apa? Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"

"Maaf, sampai akhirpun aku bersikap egois. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku. Kumohon.."

"Tidak! Kau harus bertahan! Jangan pergi! Kumohon jangan.."

"Maaf, Byakuya-sama. Aku egois. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonan Byakuya-sama."

"Mana janjimu, bahwa kita akan hidup bersama, sampai masa-masa lansia? Mana janjimu untuk tetap berada di sisiku, bahkan jika aku terjun ke jurang neraka? Apa kau berniat melupakannya? Jawab aku, Hisana!" aku membentaknya. Kurasakan sudut mataku telah berat terisi air. Tidak, jangan. Aku tidak mau menangis.

"Aku pun.. selalu ingin bersama Byakuya-sama.. selamanya." Dia menangis semakin kencang. "Tapi tidak bisa. Aku.." dia lalu memindahkan cengkramannya ke tangan kananku. "Selama lima tahun ini, aku bahagia, bisa dicintai dan mencintai Byakuya-sama. Aku berterimakasih atas cinta Byakuya-sama yang selalu tercurah untukku."

"Tidak.."

"Aku bahagia, Byakuya-sama. Bisa berada di sisimu adalah kebahagiaan terbesar untukku. Jangan khawatirkan aku.."

"Tidak, kumohon jangan.."

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Dan tangan Hisana terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam rapat, tak ada tanda bahwa dia akan terbangun lagi.

Dia telah pergi.

"Hisana.." Aku kembali menggenggam tangannya. "Kumohon buka matamu. Kau hanya bercanda, kan? Kau.. hanya berusaha untuk mengerjaiku kan? Jadi, bukalah matamu. Aku mohon."

Sedikit demi sedikit, air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"HUWWAAAAAAA!"

Aku berteriak kencang, mengoyak keheningan malam. Aku berlutut di sampingnya, masih mencengkram tangannya yang semakin lama semakin dingin.

Unohana, Ukitake, dan semua yang ada di situ hanya terdiam. Tak ada yang mencoba menghentikanku, yang masih terus menangis di depannya yang tertidur lelap dengan wajah damai.

Mereka tahu, mereka mengerti.

.

Karena ada kalanya seorang pria menampakkan kelemahannya di hadapan wanita. Wanita yang dicintainya seumur hidup. Wanita yang menjadi kelemahannya.

.

.

**FIN**.

**A/N**: Oke, menurut saya, ini terlalu berlebihan.

Perkenalkan, saya Zefanya~ ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Bleach. Sebenarnya saya mau buat IchiRuki, tapi lagi gak ada ide. Sungguh, saya merasa fic ini agak abal-abal. Meski saya mau nangis waktu ngetiknya..

Karena jujur saya suka dengan kisah Byakuya-Hisana. Cinta abadi sampai mati. Bahkan Byakuya rela martabat keluarganya diremehkan ketika dia mengadopsi Rukia demi Hisana... Hiks #nangis. Kapan ya, saya punya cinta sejati kayak begitu? #plaak

.

.

Review?


End file.
